Heaven's Archives
by BookNeat
Summary: Everything written goes to Heaven's Archives. Rated T, but that might change, it might not you never know.
1. Angels Fall

_**Author's Note:** _**I see you have found this FanFiction. I promise that although this is poetry, it won't always be happy, sad, sappy, so on so forth. **

**Gabriel: I don't understand this? Why? Why are we doing this?**

**E: We are, just deal with it.**

**Castiel: Why are we starting with me?**

**E: Yours were on the top of the pile.**

**Castiel: Oh okay then...**

**E: I should do that disclaimer thing now. Before you distract me. **

_**Disclaimer, I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, sadly.** _

**Angels Fall**

Falling,

The act of soaring downwards,

But not soaring,

Hurtling

Falling from your home,

Blazing wings,

Being unceremoniously stripped from your back.

Crashing,

The act of hitting an object,

Hard.

The final length of the journey ends,

Ungodly speeds and a sickening crack,

As you hit Earth

Wingless.

Graceless,

The state of an Angel after losing their grace,

Practically the equivalent of a soulless human,

Though more important.

Human now, With no way home.

Faithless,

The act of having no faith what so ever,

You know you can't get back,

Anyone who says otherwise Has too much faith.

Cheated,

The result of trusting a liar.

Never trust a scribe,

Ever,

They lie

And Manipulate

Always.

We've fallen,

And crashed.

We are faithless,

Graceless

And cheated

You asked for a story, How's this?

~Castiel~

**You know the drill read and respond. **

**Gabriel: Please do I want mine up here**

**E: It will be no matter what**

**Gabriel: Good. **

**Just you know read respond and all that jazz**


	2. The Note Before the Jump

_**Author's Note: Like I said before, my friend and I are writing these and I upload them. This one is hers. **_

**Gabriel: Yay! It's mine**

**E: I told you it would be up, and it make's sense sorta because I'm going down the list.**

**Gabriel: So? It's still mine.**

**E: I know **

**Dean: Do the disclaimer before you get distracted.**

**E: Right yea okay... wait what am I supposed to do?  
**

**Sam: I'll do it. **_**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Supernatural, or any of us we're sort of just here.**_

**E: OI I was getting there! Anyways continue onward.**

* * *

**The Note Before the Jump**

Thank you

Anna

Cassie

For loving me

Like I looked up,

To Lucifer.

I will not thank Michael,

Naomi, Raphael,

For starting every fight,

For destroying our family,

So much more than our father did,

When he left us here all alone.

So thank you Balthazar,

My brother and best friend

Thank you Anna and Cas

For loving me,

Like I looked up,

To Lucifer.

I take

My leave

Goodbye

~Gabriel~

* * *

**Right you all know the drill Read and Respond I love feed back.**

**Michael: Me next?  
**

**E: Michael might be next... or Luci it depends on how nice they are to me **

**Lucifer: IT'S LUCIFER, R!**

**Michael: I'll be next**

**Lucifer: No me!**

**E: Boys boys settle no fighting last time you almost killed my laptop.**

**Just read and respond.**


	3. Last Question: Why?

**Hello me again, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been having issues with my wifi, but I'm back now. ****I wrote this one not my friend.**

**Michael: Ha she chose me!**

**Lucifer: I don't care...**

**E: Yeah you do Luce you threw a tantrum when I didn't pick you**

**Lucifer: DID NOT! And my name is Lucifer, not Luce, not Luci, LUCIFER!**

**E: Okay fine fine **

**Cas: You forgot something**

**E: I did? **

**Anna: Yeah, the disclaimer **

**Gabriel: Oh I wanna do it! Disclaimer she doesn't own Supernatural, or us... we, as Sammich said "Are just sorta here."**

**E: Ohhhh oops. Anyhow onward. **

* * *

**The Last Question: Why?**

Why?

Why did you leave?

Why did I follow those orders?

Was it me?

That made you leave?

Was it me?

Trying to be a good son?

Gabriel,

Please come home.

Lucifer,

Please forgive me.

Why?

Why us?

Why did he leave?

Was it because of him?

Was it me?

Father,

Come back,

Help me,

Guide me.

I guess those questions are lost,

Never to be answered,

Gabriel, Lucifer, Father,

Come home,

I want my family back,

I swear I wonll make time for you when I hadnll be a good son, follow orders,

Unless,

You dont come home,

Please hear me out,

Come home,

I want my family back.

~Michael~

* * *

**E: I have nothing to say here...**

**Dean: I don't write poetry**

**Cas: Yes you do Dean **

**Dean: Shut Up!**

**E: Actually I do... wait never mind**

**Lucifer: I better be next**


	4. Perspective

**E: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been swamped in projects. But I'm back now :) (My friend wrote this one)**

**Lucifer: And it's mine**

**E: Yeah yeah your soooo special **

**Michael: Be nice**

**E: What ever. Who wants to do the disclaimer**

**Charlie: ME! She doesn't own Supernatural, or us... we are just here... for no good reason**

**Dean: She has WIFI  
**

**Kevin: What happened to Michael sticking up for Lucifer? Or are we ignoring that?**

**ALL: Ignore it Kev.**

**Kevin: Don't call me Kev, that's what Crowley calls me and I hate it!**

* * *

**Perspective**

They call me Satan

That you

Understand

That you are wrong!

I am an angel,

I had a song.

But then you came,

Adam and Eve,

Favourite to nothing,

Forced to leave,

Just because,

I loved my father,

More than you.

Why should I bother?

My older brother,

Cast me to hell.

I looked up to him,

As I fell,

And he was smiling.

I am the Morningstar,

Ire white

Perhaps a little torn,

And I may be proud,

But my family has yet to mourn.

I doubt they will

They call me Satan.

~Lucifer~

* * *

**E: Next will be a Winchester, because they haven't appeared at all yet.**

**Sam: Pick Dean **

**Dean: Pick Sammy**

**Sam: IT'S SAM!  
**

**E: Lady's, Lady's you'll both be picked**


	5. Untitled (For Now)

**Well, it's another from Lucifer **

**Lucifer: Yessss**

**E: It's only because I haven't collected in a while**

**L: Whatever**

**Dean: She doesn't own Supernatural or us... There was a hunt, and we sorta stayed...**

**Cas: I'll have one for you soon**

**E: Thank you Cas**

**Anyway I let you go and read. Cry. Comment. I wrote this one**

* * *

**Untitled (FOR NOW) **

I am a villain,

Yours to be exact

I fell from grace

I am the villain,

Destined for perdition

With wings of ash and soot

I used to be good

I fell from grace

I am the world's villain,

I will stop you

When the time comes right

Ending the world

Without a moment's thought

I fell from grace

I am your villain

The one

Who waits for you

For the prized fight

Where Heaven and Hell break loose

I fell from grace

I and the first villain

Damned for loving

I fell from grace

I used to be good

Grace,

Porcelain wings and all

But I am the one damned for loving

I fell from grace

Yet I didn't choose this,

Neither did you,

Our father created them

Adam and Eve

Told us to love them

Not him

So I fell from grace

~Lucifer~

* * *

**This will be the last update for a while, I have to start studying for exams. I'm sorry. **


	6. Admin Note

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ****_AGES, _****but my summer was insanely busy and high school is causing all my free time to evaporate. **

**I will try to update when I can, but if I don't for a while I'm sorry. **

**What else did I have to say... OH YEAH!**

** I hope your summers were good, and the school year has been, well, as good as school can be. **

**I might start another story at some point, but I will have them completely written to avoid these issues. **

**Until next time dear readers,**

**EemayBMe**


End file.
